Welcome to Hell
by slytherindragonfire
Summary: Draco has been banished from the Malfoy family.He runs into Hermione. She takes him in and he realizes that her once perfect home has fallen apart. Secrets she has hidden from Harry and Ron surface and Draco is faced with a deadly choice.
1. Father Please

The sadistic rain pounded down on the raggedy platinum blonde's head. He was watching his feet as he watched. The cloth bag he carried had soaked through and it was likely that any contents in it were soaked as well. His clothes were soaked through and clung tightly around his very fit body. He had been walking all day through the gusting wind and pounding rain. The sun had just begun to set and the street lights turned on, illuminating the desolate street. The inhabitants of this neighborhood had long since retired to the comfort of their warm, dry homes.

His feet dragged against the sidewalk. He looked up only for a brief moment to see which street he needed to travel down next. He looked questioningly to the left and then back to the right. He obviously had never traveled this way before, because he stood on that corner for a half hour before a near by neighbor ran out with an umbrella to ask him what he was looking for.

"I don't know. I need to get some place where I can stay, but I have no money," These were words had never been spoken from his mouth before. He cringed at the thought of having no money. He took his sleeve and wiped his mouth with it, as if the words had tainted them. The woman eyed him closely before speaking again.

"Here, come lets get you into my house, at least so you don't get sick." She said kindly. The boy was raised not to take charity and shook his head no. "You catch the death out here, please let me get you some dry clothes at least," He continued to refuse every offer she gave him, but she persisted. With much coaxing he agreed to stay only long enough to get warm and dry his clothes. The woman led him into her house. He was met with an aroma of pasta and sauce cooking. The house was bright and warm. To his left there was a room with a roaring fire and two sofas with pink carpet. To his right was what looked to be a dinning room with a large table set for four. She ushered him down the hall that was in front of him and into a bathroom on the left of the hall way. She hurried off leaving him dripping on the tile of the bathroom floor. He was shivering from the drastic change in temperature. She came back a moment later with a pair of jeans a tee-shirt and a gray sweatshirt.

"These are my sons, but he said you could have them. You look to be about his size," She handed him the clothes and shut the bathroom door behind her as she left.

He eyed the clothes before stripping off his wet ones and putting on the dry ones. The woman was right they did fit well. He hung his wet clothes on the edge of the tub and excited the bathroom. He walked across the hall to the kitchen where he saw the woman hurrying around finishing dinner.

"Thank you," He muttered politely.

"You're very welcome. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked. The boy hadn't responded, but thought about it. At that very moment his stomach growled loudly. He clutched it trying to make it stop, he really didn't like accepting charity or imposing on such a nice family. The woman smiled at him. "Please take a seat, I will set you a place," The boy tried to object but he was cut off. "And I won't take no for an answer." Somewhat defeated he took a seat at the spare chair at the end of the table. The woman hurried into the dinning room with another plate, fork, knife, spoon, and glass. She patted his wet head after she placed it down, before hurrying back to the kitchen.

A few moments later he was joined the father and two sons. They both took their places on the left side of the table, the father at the head of the table, staring curiously at the strange boy sitting at the other end of the table. The father began to speak to his son, words the boy was all to familiar with.

"Your report card came today," The father said irritably. The son nodded and looked up at his father, fear tearing through his eyes. "Not nearly what we expected, it says your are placed 3rd in your class. This would be good for any other child, but not for you. You are better than that. How can you sit there knowing you are third best! You just let people walk all over you!" His father spat with an angry voice.

"But father..." The son began. He was cut off by his father picking him up from the table by his arm and dragging him into the other room. The boy tried not to look, he knew what was coming, he himself had suffered it too many times. The boy could here the father degrading the son, mentally tearing him down. It was the only way he could feel good about his sad accomplishments. There was a few loud thumps that came from across the hall where they were. The boy saw the little son that was still at the table with him flinch. They both knew what had happened.

The boy at the table watched the father return with a smug look on his face, he was correcting his clothes. The bastard had to hurt his defenseless son to make himself feel powerful. The boy knew this all to well. The pleading words of the boy rang in his ears. _"Father please... don't"_ . The boy wondered how his own father could hear the same words from him and still go ahead with it. This family hit way to close to home. Suddenly the boys head began to pound uncontrollably. His hands shot up and covered his pounding ears. Memories began to flash before the boys eyes.

_His father stood over him, a cane raised high in the air. He was cowering on the floor, he was only six and didn't know to stand and take it like a man, he was just a boy. His father whipped the cane down and struck him repeatedly. The boy whimpered in pain. He only said two words to his father that night, "Father Please…" before he was hit across the head and was knocked out. _

The boy wrenched open his tearing eyes, the little son at the table was staring at him, the father was sternly looking at him. The boy felt a cold liquid dripping down his face, he wiped his hand across his upper lip. Blood was now staining his pale white skin. He quickly rushed to the bathroom to stop his nose bleed. He cleaned himself up and returned to the table. Everyone watching him closely.

Soon the mother came in with a pot of pasta and sauce. She filled everyone's plates before her own and then took a seat. The boy returned, red and flustered. The mother gave him a sympathetic look before turning to Draco.

"Now, young man, what is your name?" She asked.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He replied. The two boys snorted into their pasta. Draco looked sullenly down at his pasta. The mother shot her two sons a nasty glare before turning back to Draco.

"Well it's nice to meet you Draco. This is my husband; you can call him Mr. Potter, our two sons, Jack and Harry. You can call me Mrs. Potter," Draco looked quite shocked at the names. It was just his luck to find a family that reminded him of his enemy. "So, what brings you to this neighborhood?" She asked before taking another bite of pasta.

"Ummmmm," Draco tried to think of a quick lie. "My father is supposed to be staying around here but I forgot the name of the hotel he was staying in. I have been looking for him all day," Draco lied.

"Well, you could stay the night if you like and I could drive you around tomorrow and see if any of the hotel names ring a bell," Mrs. Potter offered.

"No thank you. That is a kind offer but my father expected me tonight and would be really angry if I did not come tonight. I probably shouldn't have even stopped here. Not to be rude or anything, but I think it's best if I leave. May I please be excused?" He asked politely. She looked slightly taken back, but nodded any way. Draco rushed to the bathroom and shoved his wet clothes his back and walked hurriedly towards the door. He turned the handle, looked back at the happy family before quickly running out into the pouring rain again. He sprinted down the road and took a right at the corner he was standing on before. After running as fast and as far as he could for twenty minutes he slowed down to a walk. He was now on some street he hadn't ever heard of.

He had not really experienced the muggle world before. If only he had taken muggle studies he might have had a better idea of what was going on but his father said that class was for muggle lovers and he would not allow it. It was his fathers fault that he was alone in the world, penniless and lost. He stumbled under the only tree that was on the street, seeking shelter from the rain. The leaves provided little protection, but Draco laid down and used his backpack as a pillow. He was even less safe in his dreams, for in his dreams he was haunted by that horrible night when he came face to face with Voldemort

Draco's Dream

_Draco's worst fear was letting his father down, and that night he had done it. The ultimate way to let him down, Draco feared for his life when they left the Death Eater circle that night and went home. Draco went first once he reached the house, he sprinted as fast as he could in hopes of escaping his fathers wrath. His father reached the house just in time to seal the door right in front of Draco. He advanced towards him. Draco didn't dare cower now, he had no choice but to take his punishment._

_"How dare you dishonor our family like that!" His voice was not loud but venomous. Draco knew this was a rhetorical question and didn't answer. He was standing right in front of him, Draco was staring blankly at the back book shelves of the library. His father struck him right across his face. Draco did not flinch or cry, he stood there while his father beat him. "This is the final straw Draco, you are no longer my son. Get out of my house, do not trade on the Malfoy name, you get no money or any valuable belongings. Quickly pack your things and get out of my sight, you are lucky I don't just banish you from the magical world. MOVE QUICKLY!" He bellowed. Draco gave his father a pleading look._

_"Father please don't do this. I have no where to go" Draco pleaded_

_"I don't care. I know longer know you. I don't care what you do or where you go, that is your own damn business. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!"_

_Draco didn't need to be told twice he rushed to his room and took out a cloth bag and shoved a few pairs of jeans, tee-shirts, two sweatshirts, boxers, socks and one extra pair of shoes. He rushed to the bathroom grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, shampoo and conditioner. He slung the bag over his shoulder and sprinted out of the house. He didn't make it down the street before getting hit by a stunning spell. His body flung forward and he was just about to hit the pavement. /i_

_Draco's eyes shot open, the early morning sun burned his vulnerable eyes. He rubbed them trying to coax them to open. He surveyed his surroundings. He was on the top of a small hill looking down at a small town. His clothes had dried during the night. He picked up his back pack, flung it back over his shoulder and trudged on. _

_authors note: well there is the first chapter, what do you think? Please review, any comments would be much appreciated!_


	2. Household Chores

The gleaming sun pounded on Hermione's soft, delicate skin. She pulled the covers protectively over her face and groaned. She grudgingly rubbed her eyes and flung the covers off. Ever since school let out she was counting down the days until it started again. About three months before school let out her parents got into a huge argument and it ended in a divorce. They had not owled her with the news and it was quite a shock when she was only greeted by her father on the platform. He had a fake smile on when he greeted her, but the tears were swimming in his usually cheerful eyes. Once they were in the car he told her what had happened. How they separated and her mother ran off to America. Hermione couldn't believe it. Ever since the divorce her father had been drinking and yelling. Hermione was forced to be the parent instead of him. She would have to nurse him when he was to drunk to do anything. She would have to clean up after him when he got sick, she had to make all the meals and do all the house work. She had only been home a week and she already hated it here. She longed for those carefree days she had so wrongfully taken for granted.

Every morning was just another day in hell. She knew that deep down her father loved her, but he no longer showed it. He could hardly look Hermione in the face without braking down in tears and getting another drink. It was heart breaking for Hermione to see that. She hated that her mother left her here. Hermione loved her father, but he wasn't the greatest now. He was cruel and almost abusive. Hermione had only been hit a few times, but it was enough for Hermione to flinch every time he was angry. He had a tremendous temper and it was only worse when he drank. He used to be such a loving parent but it was no longer so.

Hermione stumbled out of bed and got dressed. She put on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. She tied her hair back in a pony tail and put on some make up. Last night was the most recent time that her father had hit her, well he didn't really hit her, it was more that he held on to arm so tightly that there was a bruise in the shape of his hand around her upper arm. She turned to leave when she saw it. She was forced to change her shirt so no one could see it. As much as she hated to admit it, she still needed her father so no one could know of these brief slip ups with his temper. She changed into a three-quarter length sleeve shirt. She walked down stairs, and rounded in front of the front door. She looked down the long hallway that was in front of her. The pictures of her and her mother were torn down and now broken glass and ripped photos lined the floor.

Hermione quickly looked to her left. Her father was hanging off the sofa, a bottle of scotch in his hand. The coffee table was over turned and the ambers in the fire were glowing slightly. Hermione rushed to her father's side and turned him so he was fully on the couch. He was mutter things under his breath, Hermione told him to be quiet and everything would be ok. She removed the bottle from his hand and rushed to get a blanket and start some coffee. He was sleeping soundly when she returned. She laid the blanket across him and picked up the table. Her CD player was underneath it and it was completely crushed. She looked sullenly at it before getting up and throwing it away in the kitchen. The kitchen looked completely untouched by her father's wrath. She started the coffee and made herself some cereal. She looked out the window which was beside the table. The birds were singing, the sun was shinning, it was a happy day outside, but inside it was still the everlasting hell Hermione was slowly becoming accustomed to.

She poured a cup of coffee for her father. She kneeled beside the couch with the coffee in her hand. She looked him over. He was sleeping peacefully but soon he would be awake with a pounding head ache that he would blame her for. In this house everything was her fault. She put the cup on the coffee table and left. She walked out into the gleaming sun. It bathed her in warm light. She smiled out at the street that was before her. Children were running around and playing, parents were watching from their front steps. She began her journey down to the center of the town. She would have to take the sub-way to get to the record store. She wanted a new CD player, she knew her father wouldn't give her the money for one, but she luckily had saved up some from past "jobs" her father had gotten for her and she had done them, without a second thought. She walked down into the sub-way station. She was franticly trying to get the change she needed to get on. She was too busy fumbling through her pockets to see that was just about to walk into someone. They collided head on and both went tumbling to the ground. Hermione picked herself up and wiped the dirt off of her butt. She offered her hand down to the person she knocked down.

"I am really sorry, I wasn't paying attention," She said apologetically. The person stared up at her; she was met with the steal gray eyes of her taunting enemy. She was stunned. "Malfoy?" She asked unbelievingly.

"The one and only, what the hell are you doing here Granger?" He sneered picking himself up off the ground.

"I should ask you the same thing," She replied, she could feel her anger rising.

"I forgot, you're a mudblood, you should be in the muggle world," He shot at her.

"Shut up," She hissed at him. They were getting weird glances from passerby's. "Come on," She grasped his wrist and pulled him out of the station. Once out of everyone's way, she threw his hand back at him and spun away angrily. "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" She said angrily.

"I decided to take a trip, just to see you mudblood," He said sarcastically. "What do you think I am doing here?"

"I honestly don't know, you hate muggles, you hate me, you have no purpose her, yet you are here," She replied.

"Yeah, well things change," He said crossly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now ok?" He said a little less forceful than normal.

"Ok," She replied. She turned to walk away but was stopped by him grabbing onto her arm. She gasped in pain. He looked at her questioningly.

"Gra-Hermione, do you know of some place I could stay? Maybe with you? By the way, what's wrong with your arm?" He asked sincerely.

"You don't have anywhere to go?" She asked half jokingly, but was taken back by him nodding. "Your serious, you don't have anywhere to go," He looked up at her with a pleading puppy dog look. "Look my home situation isn't the best right now, you might not want to stay there," She replied.

"Anywhere is better than on the streets,"

"I guess it would be ok, we have an extra room," She said, she turned and started to walk away. Draco followed like a dog. He didn't say much until they were almost back to her house.

"Hermione, what's wrong with your arm?" He asked, he seemed almost truly concerned. Hermione stopped walking and looked at him.

"Its just a bruise, can we leave it at that please?" She said half worried and half angry. He nodded. They stopped in front of her house. He watched as she took a deep breath as if preparing herself for something awful, before preceding towards the door. She opened it and pushed Draco inside quickly. Before he could even process what the house looked like he was being pushed up the stairs.

"Whoa," He said as she continued to prod him up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs she let up a little and led him down to the end of the hall. There were two rooms one on either side. She pointed to the one on the right.

"That's your room, the one on the left is mine and the one at the top of the stairs is my dad's. Ok?" She told him. He nodded. She was just about to leave him to unpack when he spoke again.

"What do you mean your _dad's_ , what about your mom?" He asked. He saw the tears coming and then realized what happened. "Never mind," He said quickly before retreating to his room. It was a small room, with a bed, closet and a desk in front of a window looking of the street. They had spent most of the day walking and the sun was now setting. The street lights were coming on and he watched as all the little kids were called into their homes by their mothers. Draco so longed to have his mother with him. She had long ago lost her spark for life when she realized Lucius was a Death Eater. She threatened to go to the Ministry but he placed the Imperious curse on her and from then on she was an empty shell. She could have fought it, if she wanted to, but she knew, somewhere deep down she knew, life was better this way. Draco fought back the tears that came to his eyes every time he thought about this memory. He unpacked what little possessions he had and then walked down stairs.

He watched Hermione hurry around the house cleaning up best she could. He scanned the living room and resting on the couch was her father. He didn't look so good. He keeled over and vomited on the floor and began screaming for Hermione. Hermione rushed into the room to help her father. She cleaned up the mess and brought her father some coffee. Draco couldn't believe that this was the life she now had. Draco had seen this to many times, her father had been drinking. He watched in horror as Hermione's father hit her for the coffee being cold. Hermione apologized quickly and hurried out of the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that Draco was standing on the stairs watching her. She had tears welling up in her eyes and a red cheek from where her father hit her. She hurried down the hall and into the kitchen. She was leaning over the sink with the water running, she was crying.

Draco now knew why her arm had hurt earlier. He wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest. She had taken him in when she already had her father to take care of. He couldn't think of why he was every mean to her. Then he remembered. i His father /i . He hugged her even tighter. Just then her father came stumbling into the kitchen, cursing and rubbing his head.

"Where the hell is the pain medication, HERMIONE! Damn it girl where are you!" He shouted. He hadn't noticed that she was standing there in Draco's arms. She looked up at him, she looked so worried. She pushed Draco away and dried her tears the best she could.

"It's right here dad," She said softly.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL! My head hurts keep your damn voice down!" He yelled at her. "You can't do anything right!" He snatched the bottle that Hermione was holding out of her hand and tried to open it. It had a child proof cap on it and he couldn't get it open. Hermione rushed over to help him but he pushed her back. She fell to the floor and hit her head against the cabinets. She groaned and stood up again. He was banging the bottle against the table to open it, when that didn't work he stormed over to the drawers and wrenched out a knife. Hermione gasped, she didn't trust him with that now. He slammed the bottle down on the counter and raised the knife high in the air. Hermione moved so she could see Draco again. Her father was standing in between them, she motioned for Draco to leave the kitchen and without question Draco obeyed. Hermione's father slammed the knife into the bottle over and over again; medication was spilling all over the floor. He grabbed a handful and popped them into his mouth. He turned and looked at Hermione, cursed and stumbled out of the kitchen.

Hermione fell to the floor sobbing and picking up the medication; her nightmare of a summer was just beginning.

_authors note: i hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of the story! please tell me what you think! any reviews would be much appreciated! updates coming really really soon!  
_


	3. Nightly Visitors

A single drop of crimson red blood flowed freely down her soft delicate arm. She let a small gasp escape as she dropped the knife to the floor. She examined her handy work; cut deep into her beautiful skin was all the pain she was feeling. It seemed that that small act lifted the weight off her shoulders for the first time in weeks she was in total control.

The knife clunked on to the floor, red blood staining the tip. She looked down at it; her reflection staring back. Yes, on the outside she was the same person but on the inside she had changed. She could no longer handle the pressure that she once thrived off of. Her world was collapsing in on her and she couldn't stop it. This thought mad her sick. She was now forced to physically hurt herself so she could feel in control.

Her hands grasped the sides of the kitchen sink. She gagged, but held it back. Blood was now flowing more freely from her cut. She watched it trickle down her arm and drop into the sink. She stared intensely at the drop of blood. Images flashed before her eyes. She saw herself cutting and lying to Malfoy about it. She saw herself lying in a pool of blood, her wrists split wide open. She felt the vomit coming again, but did not hold it back. She threw up into the sink, her hair flying forward and covering her face. She thought she heard the sound of running feet, stomping down the stairs and into the kitchen. She felt her hair being pulled back so she could see. She had made a mess in the kitchen and would soon be paying for it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned around. Draco was standing there looking at her quite worried.

"What happened?" He asked, running his hands through his hair.

"Got sick," Hermione replied.

"I can see. Do you know why?" He questioned.

"Donno," She was trying to speak as little as possible. Hermione hoped Draco hadn't seen the cut on her arm. Her hand shot up and covered it, but it was a little late. He had just seen it.

"What's that from?" He asked as he pried her hand away.

"I…I hit my arm on the cabinet while picking up the medicine," She replied. Stepping back and knocking the knife under the cabinets.

"Oh, well where are your band-aids?"

"Upstairs in my dad's room. But I should get them because I don't want him seeing you yet, not until he is sober and not angry," Hermione said, she walked past Draco and looked up at the doorway. Her father was standing there, a blank stare on his face. Hermione gasped and moved in front of Draco. "Daddy?"

"Who the hell is he?" He said irritably.

"He is a friend from school. He had no place to stay, I couldn't leave him out in the cold, Daddy," She replied softly. He grunted.

"Fine, but he has to pay his own way, we don't have the money to support him." He cursed and walked out of the room. Hermione turned to face Draco.

"You don't have to pay, I will pay for you," She said quietly.

"How? You don't have any extra money," He replied.

"I have a job," She turned away, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What's your job?" He questioned moving closer to her.

"It's none of your damn business, so just leave it, ok?" She retorted. Draco was a little taken back, but nodded and decided not to press the matter. Hermione's father called for her from upstairs, she rushed out of the kitchen to tend to him. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and stopped when he heard them talking.

"My friends are coming over to night. You know the routine. Your friend had better stay out of the way. You will be downstairs promptly at nine sharp," He commanded.

"Yes dad. Draco won't get in the way," She replied. He heard Hermione's soft foot steps walk away from the stairs and towards her bedroom. Her father's loud footsteps pounding down the stairs. Draco bolted away from the hall and into the kitchen. He flung himself into the bathroom at the far right of the refrigerator. He heard Mr. Granger stop around the kitchen as if looking for something. Draco heard the shuffle of silver ware, the slam of a drawer and his foot steps; signaling that he had left the kitchen. Draco waited a moment before deciding it was safe to exit the bathroom. He softly opened and closed the door and sprinted upstairs. He was stopped at the bottom of the stairs by Mr. Granger; he was holding a knife firmly in his hand. He pointed it at Draco and began to advance on him.

"You will stay out of the way tonight, or else!" He said threateningly. Draco nodded and squeezed between the wall and him and ran up the stairs. He ran to the end of the hall and wrenched open his door. He was about to enter when he heard music from Hermione's room. He leaned against the wall and listed to her as she sung along. There was something not right about the tone of her voice, she sounded very hurt. Draco was going to find out what was wrong but Mr. Grangers foot steps sounded up the stair way and he shoved himself in his room as fast as possible.

He threw himself onto his bed, resting his hands behind his head. He stared blankly up at the ceiling, for the first time in his life he felt sorry for someone. Her home was almost as bad as his used to be. The only thing that was good about this house is that he could live there. He sighed and rolled over. He had failed to notice that Hermione had left something on his bed for him. It was a small round object with what looked like earmuffs attached to a cord that attached to the round thing. Draco saw there was a note with it.

_I thought you might need something to do tonight. This is a CD player, it's my old one. I thought it was broken but it wasn't. The round discs are called CD's. You put one into the CD player and press the play button. Put the head phones on and listen. Enjoy_

He smiled and picked up a black case and unzipped it. He flipped through looking at the CD's. He didn't recognize any of these bands name. He stopped on one randomly, Everclear. He decided to listen to it. He put on the head phones and randomly picked a song. He read the little packet that was with the CD, apparently the song he was listening to was called "I will buy you a new life". He hummed along with it. This song really struck his interest, so he put it on repeat. He closed his eyes and listened to it.

He wasn't sure how long he listened to it for but when he opened his eyes it was dark outside. He looked down at his watch. It was about quarter to nine. He now knew all the lyrics to that one song. He hadn't heard any of Mr. Grangers friends come in, but the moment he paused the song he heard them. Yelling and smashing things. Draco knew Hermione would have to clean that up later. He sighed and started the music again.

His door was slightly open and he could see only a little bit of the hallway. He watched it, waiting to see Hermione go downstairs. After about a fifteen minute wait she emerged from her room. No longer dressed in the clothes she was wearing earlier, but a jean skirt and a tank top. Draco wondered why she would wear something like that. She didn't turn to look at him. She was outlined by the light for a brief second before disappearing down the dark hallway. Draco decided it was best not to hear anything, because if he did he might run down there to say something and he needed a place to live. He turned up the music and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, "I will buy you a new life" was still playing. He propped himself up against the wall and started it over. He began to sing along with it.

"_Here is the money that I owe you  
So you can pay the bills  
I will give you more when I get paid again  
I hate those people who love to tell you  
Money is the root of all that kills  
They have never been poor  
They have never had the joy of a welfare Christmas  
I know we will never look back_"

If it weren't for being here, Draco would never understand about being poor.

"_You say you wake up crying  
Yes and you don't know why  
You get up and you go lay down inside my baby's room  
I guess I'm doing ok  
I moved in with the strangest guy  
Can you believe he actually thinks that I am really alive_"

Draco was still lost in the song and didn't realize that Hermione was passing by. She stopped to listen to him. Her hand twisted around the corner of the door, only one eye was visible with the light, he body almost completely hidden in the dark of the hallway.

"_I will buy you a garden where your flowers can bloom  
I will buy you a new car, perfect shiny and new  
I will buy you that big house way up in the west hills  
I will buy you a new life  
Yes I will_" Draco continued to sing.

Tears that had already formed in Hermione's eyes were now spilling over and rolling down her bruised face.

"_I know all about that other guy  
The handsome man with athletic thighs  
I know about all the times before  
With that obsessive little rich boy  
They might think you're happy  
Yeah maybe for a minute or two_"

Hermione smiled briefly, thinking that that description fit Draco perfectly.

"_They can't make you laugh  
No they can't make you feel the way that I do  
I know we can never look back  
Will you please let me stay the night  
No one will ever know_"

Hermione's smile faded as Draco began the chorus again.

"_I will buy you a garden where your flowers can bloom  
I will buy you a new car, perfect shiny and new  
I will buy you that big house way up in the west hills  
I will buy you a new life  
Yes I will_" Draco slowly opened his eyes. For a brief moment he could see Hermione's silent tears illuminated by the light from his room, before she disappeared, limping back to her room. A million different questions raced through Draco's mind that night, but only one seemed truly important. What had they done to her?

_authors note: heres chapter 3! I have 4 chapters already written so updates will be pretty frequent for awhile, chapter 5 is in the works! please review and tell me what you think! _


	4. Shopping

A dark thunderous storm raged outside Hermione's window. All the inhabitants of the street had retreated to the warm comfort of their homes. Hermione yawned and stretched her arms. Pain shot through her body as she tried to move from her bed. Last night had not been the first time she had to cater to the wishes of her father's friends, so why did it hurt now?

She sat up, much to the protest of her body, and moved away from her window side bed. Stumbling painfully, Hermione made her way to the kitchen. She was met with someone whom she hoped to avoid for most of the day; her father. He was sitting at the table, hands folded in a civilized manner though Hermione knew he would be much less than civil to her. He motioned to the chair across from himself. Hermione reluctantly took a seat. They sat in silence for a few moments; Hermione was avoiding eye contact.

"My friends are coming over again tonight," He said; not waiting for Hermione's protests, which he knew would come. He continued. "They expect the same as last night, do not disappoint, we need this."

"But dad, I can't do that again. Those men are pigs!" Hermione protested.

"You must and will. Also, you will not speak about them that way," Hermione nodded. "Good. Now, we need provisions for tonight, you will walk to the store and get the general things," he said with a wink. "I will get what you can't." Again she nodded. He dismissed her from the table. She staggered upstairs.

It was pouring outside and she had to walk three miles both ways to get a few silly items; items which she particularly didn't want, but if she must be around those men, she would prefer to have them. She dressed in a long sleeve shirt, pausing only a moment to run her fingers over the bandage on her arm. The urge to do it again surfaced, but she shook it from her head. She would not fall victim to such a thing. She slid on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Draco was standing there fully dressed and waiting for her.

"I'm coming with you," He said. She didn't have the strength to argue, so she let him come.

A chilling silence had fallen over the small town as the sadistic rain pounded down on the roof tops. Draco and Hermione leisurely meandered down the desolate street. With the exception of a few nomadic cars, they were pretty much alone. It seemed that this storm had stopped all life in the town. The walk into town was silent, but understanding. Draco knew not to question, and Hermione didn't have to lie and get angry. Both of them were soaked to the bone with water, neither seemed to mind.

They entered a small store on the corner of the main street. Shivers played up and down their spines as a wave of warm air engulfed them. Draco stumbled up and down the mysterious rows. Hermione had disappeared into a back room, leaving Draco wondering.

Draco eyed the eerie items that lined the shelves. Nothing seemed familiar to him. He was to preoccupied by the foreign objects to notice that Hermione had paid and now had a small brown paper bag in her hand. Sliding the bag gingerly into her pocket, Hermione ushered Draco out of the store and back into the livid rain. Hermione stopped walking and flung her head back, facing up towards the sky. Rain pouring down over her, she spun in circles, embracing the cold droplets.

Draco watched her spin. This incredibly strong woman weakened by the simple pleasure of rain. She had lived in England her whole life; Draco thought she would be sick of rain by now. Draco was amazed by this newfound respect he had for his worst enemy, well besides Potter. He had hated both of them since the beginning of school. He had tormented them and hurt them, and here she was taking him in and being civil towards him. Why this sudden change of heart? Hermione fell to the ground, right into a huge puddle of water. She even fell gracefully, all her movements were perfect. He shook that last thought from his head.

Surprisingly enough she just laughed and stood up. She gave Draco this corky grin and turned to continue walking. He followed after her, studying her movements. She walked while looking at her feet, her hair flopping wildly around her head. She was not like other girls.

"Granger?" Draco said. She looked up at him. "Why did you let me live with you?" She turned away and continued walking. Her hands were resting in her sweatshirt pocket. He waited a few moments and with no response tried again. "Why did you let me live with you? After all the things I have done to you, I wouldn't have done something like that for anyone."

"Well that's a difference between you and me. I think about other people and their needs, besides, what was I going to do, leave you wondering the subway? Ha! That's funny, you couldn't have survived more than a day on your own, and I couldn't have your death on my conscience, it would drive me crazy," She replied.

"Is that the reason?"

"The reason for what?" Hermione asked

"The reason you let me live with you? You didn't want me to die?" Draco questioned.

"As if, it wasn't that I didn't want you to die, it was that I didn't want you to die when I could have stopped it," She turned her head as far away from him as possible. He stopped her, she continued to avoid eye contact.

"Hermione, look at me," He said, placing his hand under her chin and lifting her face up to look at him. "Why did you let me live with you?" Swimming deep within her soul, the truth lay hidden beneath a pool of tears just waiting to be fished out.

"Fine! You really want to know?" She snapped. He nodded. "I just wanted to feel needed by a normal person, I wanted something normal in my life," Draco felt there was more coming and did not speak. "I JUST WANTED TO FEEL LOVED!" She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. The brown bag had fallen out of her pocket and rested in a puddle of rain. Draco picked it up. "I know deep down my father loves me, but right now he just doesn't show it. Especially since he makes me work. He makes me…" Hermione stopped herself. She looked up at Draco, her eyes wide with fear as the brown bag disintegrated in his hands. He gasped at what he saw; condoms. Why would Hermione need condoms?

_authors note: the other site rejected this chapter... probably because I said the word condoms twice... oh no! condoms! lol... so heres chapter4! I hope you like it! please review! _


	5. Fight, Fight, Fight

No words were needed; both of them knew what was going on.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Hermione snapped. "It's none of your business." Draco huffed and tossed them back at her.

"Whatever, it's not my body, why the hell should I care what a stupid mudblood does with herself," He picked himself up off the wet ground and brushed past her. She sat in the puddle of water watching him walk away.

"You have some nerve you know that!" She yelled after him; he trudged on ignoring her bellowing words. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She caught up with him and grabbed his arm; he spun around. They were so close that even the rain droplets couldn't fit between them. She didn't back down from him, her fury burning in her eyes.

"I'm a Malfoy, regardless that my family won't admit to it. So who the hell are you?" He asked, huffing the venomous air out.

"What do you want me to say to that? You're such a bastard. You know that?" Hermione hissed toxically.

"Takes one to know one," Draco replied, he was trying so desperately to suppress his anger; he didn't need to be out on the street again. Hermione was shaking with fury; he knew just how to get to her.

"Where do you come off? Where the hell do you come off? I take you into MY home and this is how you repay me; by snooping in MY business and telling ME how to live MY life! And to think I actually thought you might have changed. What the hell was I thinking then?" Hermione screamed. She pushed herself up onto her tip toes so she was at his eye level. "Honestly, you think after all this time you would have grown up and matured, as if _that _will ever happen!"

Draco eyed her closely. Did she honestly think she was going to take him on? Especially since he was trying to be nice; though he doubted it came off that way.

"Listen, you filthy little…" He stopped himself. He didn't need this, he turned to walk away but was stopped by her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and boosted herself up to speak to him. She leaned in closely and spoke softly into his ear.

"Say it, go ahead. It doesn't mean anything to me any more," She paused and waited to hear the word from him.

"Mudblood," He jeered into her ear.

"That's what I thought," She paused a moment, breathing deeply. "I want to repay you for that original insult." Draco smirked. What did she think she was going to do? Hit him again? He waited for her to slap him, but it never came. She stayed up at his level and looked him in his eyes. Gripping his shoulders tightly she rammed her knee into his groin. He cringed and fell painfully to the ground "Try to be more creative next time," She smiled. "Love ya," She finished bubbly, waved and stepped over him. She walked away slowly but steadily. She didn't care if he couldn't find his way back, it was his fault.

Draco curled up in a ball as the rain pounded down on his already soaked figure. The pain was slowly easing up. His head began to pound and a memory flashed before his eyes.

_He was five and a half and he had just gotten his first broom. He was so happy. His father watched him proudly as he sat down on it; his mother resting in his fathers loving arms. Draco kicked up from the ground and hovered gracefully. He looked over and smiled at his dad, who gave him thumbs up. Draco turned that handle of the broom and with great ease it turned. He didn't expect the amount of power that it had, and it shot towards his parents. He couldn't stop it and ran right into his mother, knocking her down to the brick walk way. He was so upset; he didn't even mean to do it. His father ripped him off the broom and tore off towards the den, carrying him the whole way. Draco was so scared. His father tossed him onto the floor and slammed his fists on the desk._

_"How could you do that?" His father bellowed. "What were you thinking? Knocking your poor, fragile mother down like that!" His father didn't wait for a response; he whipped out his cane and pointed it at his son. "Don't you dare cry!" He pounded down on him. Draco wailed in pain, his fathers words meant nothing to him. He had never done anything like this to him before. Draco crawled towards the door trying desperately to escape, but he couldn't. When his father was done his father only said one thing to him. "That was for your own good." He left Draco bloody and crying. _

Draco's eyes stung with tears and blood poured out of his nose. His eyes began to glaze over. A figure towered over him; rain still haphazardly pounding down on him. The figure didn't speak. It only gently wiped the blood away from his mouth. The figure sat him up and then began to speak.

"Hang on," It said softly. Draco couldn't remember a thing past that because he passed out.

Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving him; it was in her nature to feel that way. He did deserve what he got, but she didn't have to leave him. She stopped and stood there for a moment. She couldn't get mad at him because her job was something he didn't approve of. Though without this job they couldn't eat, or have power, or have hot water. She was doing him a huge favor by selling herself. Even though it provided all these things it didn't make the thought of those men any more appealing. She hated her job and only did it for her dad, her and now Draco. She groaned loudly and stormed back to where she left him.

He was lying on the ground twitching and bleeding, his eyes were clenched tightly together. She shook him until his eyes shot open he stared at her. They were being to glaze over; blood was pouring from his nose and in a matter of moments he could pass out. She wiped away as much blood as she could. She sat him up, trying to think of some way to help him.

"Hang on," She said softly. His head fell indolently to the side and he passed out. Hermione racked her brain for something she could do. She picked him up; struggling under the weight she shuffled vigilantly back towards her house. They were pretty close to her house, only a few blocks away, but it seemed like an eternity. She couldn't carry him the whole way, they wouldn't make it. She laid him down on the park bench. She took off her sweatshirt and rolled it into a pillow.

"The asshole, all he had to do was keep his mouth shut and we wouldn't be in this situation," She thought angrily. The bleeding had slowed slightly, but the little color his skin held was draining quickly from it. She tilted his head back slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. His breathing had become sporadic and only quick gulps of air. It seemed like forever before the bleeding completely subsided and his breathing became normal. She slumped to the ground and watched as the storm disappeared from the sky.

Draco began to cough frantically; blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth. He keeled over the edge of the bench. Hermione knew better than to pat someone's back when they were coughing like that, she just waited until he was done and he fell back against the bench. He held his throat loosely and breathed deeply. Draco had a lot of explaining to do when they got back to the house.

_authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Updates coming soon! Please review and tell me what you think! I know this isn't the best chapter... but it was the best I could do for this chapter... I will explain why Draco had such a serious reaction in the next chapter, and i promise it will be better!  
_


	6. Home sweet home

A chilly wind wafted across Draco's extra pale skin. He groaned as the sun pounded down on his newly opened eyes. He rubbed them furiously trying to wake up; he looked at his surroundings. He was lying very uncomfortably on a bench on the side of the road, cars were driving by. He tried to remember what happened but only bits and pieces came to mind. He sat up and covered his face with his hands.

"Finally!" He heard a female voice cry. He felt her shaking him vigorously. "What the hell happened?"

"I should be asking the same question," He snapped, he knew who she was, who else could she be. He opened his eyes and only confirmed his thoughts; in his opinion Hermione was not the greatest thing to wake up to. Though she did have a certain glow about her that Draco was slightly drawn to, as soon as this feeling came it went. She began speaking again.

"I found you lying on the ground bleeding, so what happened?"

"I don't remember, tell me what you know," He replied.

"We started to fight, I kneed you in the balls and then left you on the ground. When I turned around you were shaking and bleeding. I put you up on the bench and then you threw up. So what happened that I missed?" Hermione explained.

"I'm not sure. I have been getting nose bleeds pretty often lately, generally following a flashback, but now that I think about it I can't remember what those flashbacks are," Draco thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I can't remember a lot of my past. There are these blank spots in my memories. My dad is nice in them, almost all that I can remember is good memories, there are only a few bad ones. I know there should be more bad ones, but why can't I remember them," Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on his memories, he knew he had been hit where were all the memories of it? He opened his eyes and groaned. It wasn't that he really missed those memories but they were his and now they were gone, he just wondered where they went.

"I don't know what to say," Was all Hermione could say. "We have to get back or my dad will freak and you have seen him freak. It's not pleasant for any one." Hermione lifted herself up off the ground and put her hand out for Draco. He looked at it questioningly before taking it. They walked back to the house.

When they got there it was empty and a note on the door.

_ Went to get some stuff, I'll probably stop for a drink. Be back later. _

Hermione sighed as she took the note off the door and stepped inside, back in to the hell hole she called home. She slipped off her shoes by the door and ambled up to her room. She curled up into a ball on her bed, slipping away from reality and into the depression that came so easy. In her head there was no need for anyone she could be alone and be just fine; in reality she was alone and she wasn't fine. The longing for companionship clasped onto her already weakening spirit and dragged her down to the devil's lair, her living room. Every night she was forced to re-live those nights with her father's friends. Every tear, ache, hit, kiss, moan, everything contorted her grasp of reality because during those nights she slipped into a trace, living in the memories of Hogwarts, dreams of a better life; before her parents split, before her father's abuse, before her innocence was taken away.

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks and collected on her yellow-white sheets. Her tears had become her escape, the only way to talk back, to release her pain. The walls she had built around herself were slowly crumbling; her calm and collected exterior no longer protected her vulnerable and weak inside. Slowly they were being torn down and she was being exposed to the elements that had long haunted her past. Her second life that no one knew she had, the real Hermione that even Ron and Harry knew nothing about. How could they? She had tried to repress the memories of which, until just recently, she had managed to ignore. It was not until the previous summer that these memories came back to her. A knock at the door snapped Hermione out of her thoughts and back to reality, though neither were inviting right now. She sat up and brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"Come in," She said softly, trying to cover the pain that was easily palpable in her voice. The knob turned and someone stepped inside. She heard it in his step as he walked towards her bed, it was Draco. "Hi, Draco" she greeted him without looking away from the wall.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as he sat down at the very edge her bed.

"You walk lightly, I could hardly hear you steps. My father stomps, everywhere. You walked in considerately, because you know this isn't your place," Hermione explained. She sniffed trying to cover up her sadness; her puffy eyes would give it away if she turned to face him.

"Do you need a tissue?" Draco asked politely.

"I'm all set," Hermione replied. Hermione knew that Draco nodded without even looking. She had learned to sense things now, after all those nights that she spent with her eyes locked shut.

"You don't have to do that you know," Draco stated.

"Yes I do," Hermione replied shortly.

"Why?" Draco questioned.

"If I don't then I get beaten and we lose electricity, and food and everything else in this house. I pay the bills, I keep this place running," Hermione declared.

"There are other places you can work," Draco said scooting closer to her. "I am here now, I can protect you from your father, I am stronger than you think," He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her. He hugged her quickly, she needed strength. Though he hated to admit it, Hermione had more strength than he could ever wish to have.

She asked him to leave politely, though he knew he shouldn't, he agreed. He walked into his room and for the first time in his life, he prayed. He prayed for Hermione, he prayed that she had enough strength to last the night, because tomorrow he would steal her away from this hell.

_authors note: heres the next chapter, sorry its boring and short, the next one will be much better! ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: in the first and fifth chapters Draco has flashbacks, I need to change those. The first one should be: _His father hugged him proudly. Draco had just gotten accepted to both Dumstrung and Hogwarts. He had worked at the magic his father secretly taught him and now he had two school opptions. Lucius glowed with pride. _and the fifth one should be: _Draco was nine and had just successfully learned a dark spell. He had done it very well, almost perfect. Lucius couldn't have asked for anything better. Draco was well on his way to getting his Dark Mark, and following the Dark Lord. _those are big plot points and I screwed them up... stupid me... thanks to all who reviewed! it really helps! updates coming soon! _


	7. Feeling again

Guilt dragged, like shackles, on his ankles as he paced his dimly lit room; the slightest creek of the floor caused him to jump. Knowing what was going on below him on caused his already heavy heart to weigh down on him. Even in his head he was not safe from reality. _Guilty, _ his mind told him, he knew what was happening and was doing nothing about it. How could he live with himself after this, any real man would stick up for her. _The plan_ he reminded himself, soon she would be away from this, he would save her, but for now she had to endure one more night of pain.

Draco began to hum "I will buy you a new life". The loud, thumping foot steps of the men echoed up the stairwell. Draco covered his ears and began to hum louder. His mind created imaginary sounds of the happenings below him, the eerie voices of the men ricocheting around his head. The scenarios he was creating in his mind were much worse than what was actually happening.

Draco flung himself on to his bed. He overshot his mark and his head slammed into the wall. He rubbed it and cursed himself. His vision became blurry and more flashbacks played like a movie before his eyes.

_He was 13 years old and he had just attended his first Death Eaters meeting. Though he was not marked yet, everyone there knew he would be, so he was aloud to sit in. He had spoken only once and that was to his father. He had offered an idea to his father, a very cunning and genius plan. His father spoke like the plan was his plan, and it was set into use; though it was only for a small insignificant operation, Draco felt so proud. For the first time since Lucius had become a Death Eater, he smiled, truly smiled; and Draco was the only one to see it._

_He was 11 and Draco was just about to board the Hogwarts express. His mother was kneeling down in front of him, her hands resting on his shoulders. A thin film of tears covered her stunning blue eyes. She leaned in and hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear, so only the two of them could hear, "I am fighting, don't you ever stop." She pulled away to look at her only son, one last time before he boarded the train. A single tear drop slipped from her eyes, Draco quickly brushed it away before his father saw. He shook his fathers hand and boarded the train. _

Draco snapped back into reality and his nose began to bleed again. He quickly tilted his head back and held the bridge of his nose. He stopped the bleed after a few moments and stepped out in the hall. He needed to clean himself up, but the only water was downstairs, he decided it best not to go downstairs. He paused for a moment at his open door, the house was silent.

The only sound in the house was the soft gasps of breath coming from Hermione's room. Draco stepped silently across the threshold of her room. Illuminated only slightly from the glowing full moon, he watched Hermione's shadow hunched over the side of her bed. Diamond tears rolled down her red cheeks and feel to the black abyss of her floor.

It took all the strength Draco had to back out of the room. He closed the door mostly, leaving only a small gap between the frame and the door. He tiptoed down the stairs; when he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up from the creaking floor and over to the living room. It was a disaster; furniture was moved, beer bottles were strewn across the floor, cards and money were thrown haphazardly around the room. Draco clenched his eyes shut and tried to keep his mind from imagining the things that had happened here only hours before.

Draco turned the corner and walked into the moon lit kitchen. He walked over to the sink and turned on the water. He dipped his hands under the running water and splashed his face with the cool water. He scrubbed his mouth and rinsed it of blood. The cold water woke his senses from the daze he had been living in. For the first time since he had been kicked out, he truly felt.

He felt the rush of the icy wind from the open kitchen window. He felt his skin freeze under the pressure of the cold water. He felt the moons bitter rays, everything cold and ominous. Nothing was warm and welcoming. In the desolate kitchen Draco finally knew the horrors that he had been so keen to ignore these past years, and all these feelings were about to become more real.

He rubbed his face with his hands and tried to shrug off these feelings like he had done so many times before, but he couldn't. The guilt that he had felt before was now magnified and impossible to ignore. Draco spun on his heels and walked up to his room carelessly; his footsteps piercing the quiet of the house. Through the thunderous march of the very determined Draco, Hermione's father slept. He burst into Hermione's room and over to her bed. She was laying in her bed, staring at him wide eyed and slightly frightened. He kneeled down by her bed and spoke considerably softer than he had been walking.

"Hermione, lets leave. Let me take you to some place safe, away from your father and his disgusting friends," Draco said commandingly. "I can't live here and let you do this. You don't deserve this, no one does." Hermione sat up and looked at him. She brushed back her uncontrollable hair and studied him.

"Where are we going to go?" Hermione questioned.

"I know a place, but it's not safe to reveal it here. Trust me Hermione," Draco gave her a pleading look.

"Fine, when are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Now, get packed," He commanded. Hermione looked at him for a moment, a confused look in her eye. She pushed the covers off herself and began to pack. Draco left the room and packed his things. He met her in the hallway about five minutes later and the exited to the barren neighborhood. Only one thought playing on Draco's mind.

Would she let him stay

_authors note: Thanks soooooo much to all who review! It means so much to me! I really hope you liked this chapter! The next one should be up within maybe 4 days! Please review!  
_


	8. Underground Home

Hermione's eyes darted frantically around her gloomy surroundings. Fear and anxiety had overtaken her about an hour after she left her house. She had been so excited when she first left the house, she was finally free; but now the realization of her uncertain future consumed her. Her feet scuffed against the ground as she walked. Draco hadn't said a word to her since they left the house. He was walking fast and Hermione had given up trying to keep up, she now walked behind him.

He was walking in a very determined manner, Hermione just hopped it wasn't fake. Inside she was praying he knew where he was going.

Draco knew where he was going; he just wasn't sure what would happen when he got there. She had always been there for him, but that was when he was still accepted by his family. He did however know her secret, something he could hold over her head easily. She had been hiding for a long time. No one but he knew, not even his father and knowing information that his father didn't was very important. She would have to let him stay, or she would be found out; or so Draco thought.

Dawn was approaching fast; they needed to pick up the pace of they wouldn't make it before the sun. Draco began to walk faster and hoped that Hermione would get the message and follow. Draco quickly glanced behind himself, which turned out to be a mistake. He paused slightly as he turned and Hermione, it seemed, had been keeping up well. She walked right into him and they fell to the ground in a heap.

Hermione had always heard about how gorgeous Draco was, it wasn't that she hadn't noticed that he was a little attractive, but she had never known what made him this way. Her eyes traced his angular chin that came to a soft point beneath his succulent lips. His steal blue eyes were entrancing. Hermione didn't realize she was staring; but Draco did. He lifted his head off the cement and brought it close to her ear and whispered in it.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," He told her, laying his head back down he smirked at her. She glared at him.

"You can get off me now," He told her. She realized the position they were in and quickly picked herself off him; and she straightened her clothes. Draco was now propped up against his elbows. Hermione looked down at him and he spoke again.

"Aw, I'm hurt. I would have thought that by now you would know that when you knock someone down its only common courtesy to help them up," He said dramatically putting his hand over his heart. He made a pouting face at her as he pushed himself up off the ground. He stood right in front of her and waited for her to look into his eyes.

She paused a second before looking up at him. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as he could.

"Sucks to be so close yet so far," He whispered in her ear. Her breath caught in her throat and all time seemed to stop.

_"What was he saying?"_ she thought. He pulled away, winked at her and continued walking. He was smirking to himself as they continued on. He knew she wouldn't be able to speak for awhile, so for the time being he enjoyed the silence.

It wasn't until, a thin line of light peaked over the horizon in front of them, that Hermione spoke again.

"Are we almost there? People are going to see us," Hermione complained.

"Yes, relax and follow me," Draco commanded as he ducked behind a shrub. Hermione followed him. He was kneeling on the ground looking for something; Hermione watched with anticipation. She was slightly concerned when he looked happy about finding a half smoked cigarette. He held it out to her.

"I am not touching that," Hermione said shaking her head.

"It's our way out, you need to," Draco told her. Hermione reluctantly touched it. "hold your breath," Draco said, Hermione didn't understand but she did what she was told. She felt a jolt and knew what was happening, or so she thought. Instead of rising into the air she was being sucked into the earth.

Dirt filled in around her, crushing her lungs. The pressure was so great that she thought that if she compacted herself she would be more comfortable. She couldn't move and was desperate for air. She couldn't breathe under ground, nor could she even open her eyes or mouth. Life was slipping away from her as she sunk deeper into the earth. It seemed like ages before she felt her feet break through into an open area. She shot out and into an circle room. Hermione began gasping for breath as she lay on the floor. Once she caught her breath she took in her surroundings.

She was on carpet, under ground. There were couches and fine furnishings. Pictures were on the side tables and on the walls. Hermione lost her breath again, she recognized the woman in these pictures, it was Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco was already standing and cleaning himself off. He reached out his hand towards Hermione, she looked at it a moment before taking it; he pulled her off the floor.

"Aunt Bellatrix, are you here?" Draco yelled. His voice echoed for a moment before fading to silence again.

"Draco," A soft, raspy voice said from behind them. "is that you?"

"Yes, Aunt. How are you?" Draco asked, his voice had changed from when he was talking to Hermione. His voice dripped like honey from his mouth, he sounded genuine.

"I am good, now that you are here. I haven't had a visitor since the last time you came, and that was what… three maybe four years ago. Where have you been child?" She asked stepping out of the shadowed hallway.

Stone chiseled bags were etched beneath the withered woman's eyes; the dishonest nature of her plagued her restless face. All the years of deceit and lies had finally caught up with the once flawless features of the woman. She no longer looked like the beautiful pictures that lined her house. Her frayed hair stood on end. It was no longer silky and smooth, but dry and jagged. Her clothes hung off her thin, skeleton figure. She shook as she stood, as if she didn't have the strength to support her minuscule weight. The shackles of her life dragging profuselyon the week and measly muscles of her ankles. Her veins were protruding from her paper thin skin.

Hermione averted her eyes, she was disgusted by her behavior, but the woman before her made her sick. By her past and the things Hermione had been told about her, her outer appearance now seemed to fit her despicable personality.

"Sorry Aunt, life just seemed to catch me by surprise and drag me around. I wish I could have seen you more, you are my favorite relative," Draco replied stepping forward and hugging his aunt. That's when she saw Hermione.

"Dear me boy, have you forgotten your manners. Who is this lovely young lady?" She said sweetly.

"This is Hermione…" He paused a moment before continuing. "Smith; she is a friend from school. I have been staying at her house for the past week."

"Well it's nice to meet you Hermione, I am Bellatrix, but you can call me Bella," She said extending her bony hand to shake Hermione's. Without wanting to be rude Hermione shook it. Her hand was as cold as ice. Hermione forced herself to smile, this was someone else's home and she had to be polite.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella," Hermione replied.

"Well, what brings you two here?" Bella asked.

"Well, Hermione's home just wasn't suitable for us, so we left. I couldn't go home because…"Draco stopped and couldn't continue.

"Because Draco's father wanted him to have experience in the muggle world so he can report back to him," Hermione finished confidently.

"Ah well that sounds like your father, Draco. You two are welcome to stay here if you would like," She offered.

"That would be wonderful, thank you!" Draco said enthusiastically. He again hugged his aunt.

"Yes, thank you very much!" Hermione said trying to sound happy. Bella held open her arms and without thinking Hermione hugged her. She pulled away and smiled. Bella brushed her hair back behind her ear.

"You are even more beautiful than I was, keep yourself that way. Stay happy and healthy," Tears were welling up in her eyes. She turned and walked back down the dark hallway.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked Draco, still watching Bella.

"You just met my aunt," Draco replied.

_authors note: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I loaded the document up but forgot to post it! I can't belive I did that! It took me like 3 days to figure it out... I was wondering why I wasn't getting any reviews... and I checked and was like "OMG!" so I came and fixed it! I hope you liked this update! The next one will be coming out soon! I won't forget to post it this time!_


	9. Welcome to Hell

Draco sighed as he heaved the trunks into the closet. Hermione was scanning the desolate room that they would have to share. Two identical beds were placed at either ends of the room, night tables on the right side of both the beds. The walls were a crimson red which matched the red sheets on the bed; there was one large dresser to the right of the doorway. Hermione trudged over to the left side of the room and flung herself on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. It adjusted to fit Hermione's every curve, she felt like she was floating on air. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled. This was the first time since she left Hogwarts that she actually felt completely relaxed; nothing this good ever lasted this long. Draco walked over to her bed and sat down at the end. Hermione propped herself up and waited for him to speak.

"You probably want an explanation," Draco stated. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Well, I should start off by saying that Bella isn't as horrible as you may think, or rather she isn't now." Hermione cocked her eyebrow at him but waited for him to continue. "It all started when the Dark Lord first began to gather followers. Bella's family had always been against muggleborns, but there wasn't any organized group of people who spoke out against it. The hate was mostly passed down from generation to generation of purebloods and kept in pureblood families. Its nearly impossible to go against what you have been taught your whole life," He said hinting at his predicament. Hermione frowned and rolled her eyes at him. "Bella was no different; her family was the first to sign up for it. Almost without a choice, Bella and her husband joined as well.

You know the story with the Potters and most of the middle stuff. The lessons of a Death Eater and all hope, of her learning the real lessons in life, disappeared. She worked her way up in the Death Eater circle, everything was going great until she got caught and sent to Azkaban. She rotted there. Until that mass break out a few years ago, where she was freed. She reentered the Death Eaters, even higher up because of her loyalty. That's when my father started to hate her, he was punished because he turned away from the Dark Lord when he disappeared. She was rewarded and was able to participate in the task of getting the prophecy. She had the prophecy within reach and she lost it, and the Dark Lord punished her. He punished her beyond what any other person was punished; he cursed her with one of the most deadly and unknown dark curse. Ruoy Esimed. It means "your demise" and that's why she is the way she is.

The curse is slowly eating her alive, from the inside out. There is no way to stop it, she's slowly wasting away. She went to my father for help but he wouldn't do it. He felt she got what she deserved and turned her away. She built this house and I am the only one in the Malfoy family that knows about it," Draco finished. Hermione stared at him open mouthed and teary eyes.

"Wow," Hermione gasped. "I never knew, I… I…" She couldn't get the words out.

"It's ok," Draco said moving closer to Hermione. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up.

"How could Vol- he do that?" Hermione asked astonished.

"Come on Hermione, you should know he's heartless. One Death Eater is nothing to him, especially a woman. He thinks they are worthless in battle, they are only good for one thing in his opinion," Draco stated. Hermione nodded, she knew what he was talking about. A wafting smell engulfed Hermione's nose.

"Mmmm, that smells delicious. I didn't know she could cook," Hermione said smiling slightly.

"Don't be so quick to judge. It may smell good but it probably tastes like bricks," Draco said nudging Hermione softly in the side and smiled at her.

"Wow, Draco Malfoy actually smiled instead of smirking. I am impressed, your smile is… it's really nice," Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. This is a one time thing," He said smirking again.

"Aw, and there it is again, the signature smirk," Hermione sighed.

"We should go see what's for dinner," Draco said noticing the awkward closeness between them. They stood up, neither looking at each other and they walked towards the door. Both stopped waiting for the other to go through the door first. Draco motioned for Hermione to go first, she paused a moment before smiling politely and walking forward; Draco followed after her.

They walked down the hallway and back into the living room, Hermione waited for Draco to show her where to go. He turned to the left and opened a wooden door. He again waited for Hermione to enter.

"Thank you," She said to him. He nodded and followed behind her.

The kitchen was small and cozy. There was a stove at the far end of the room, with counters lining the walls on either side of it. A large white fridge was at the end of the counters on the left side of the room. A table with four chairs was set in the middle of the room. Bella was standing over the stove cooking. Draco and Hermione sat down at the table, where there were three places set. Bella picked up the pan she was cooking in and turned around, smiling broadly. She pushed a brown piece of meat on to each of their plates, turned and put the pan on the counter. She sat down across from Draco and to the right of Hermione.

She smiled before picking up her knife and fork and began eating. Hermione eyed the meat carefully before looking at Draco. Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Careful, it might be deadly," He said playfully. Hermione smacked his arm lightly before responding.

"I am sure it's fine," She said picking up her knife and fork. She cut a small piece and put it in her mouth. She had to stifle her gagging. It was atrocious. Hot on the outside, nearly frozen on the inside, blood dripping from the inside. She pretended to wipe her mouth with her napkin as she spit the piece of meat back out. Bella looked up just as Hermione put her napkin back down. Hermione smiled at Bella.

"It's wonderful, Bella," Hermione lied. Draco began to laugh but turned it into a fake cough.

"Drink some water Draco," She said sweetly. Hermione had to think quickly on how to get out of eating this. She pushed her plate away and spoke in a sick sort of tone.

"I don't feel well. Draco, you really shouldn't say such things at the dinner table. I really wanted to eat this, but your comment has just made me lose my appetite," Hermione said sickly. Draco looked at her in a quizzical tone. "but please don't waste my food. Draco should have it, he was telling me how great your cooking was, just before we came to dinner." Hermione suggested slyly.

"Of course dear and thank you Draco, I had no idea you liked my cooking so much," Bella got up and pulled out Hermione's chair. Hermione stood up and headed out of the kitchen, she paused at the door to see Bella, pushing her food onto Draco's plate. Hermione turned and walked out of the kitchen, suppressing, the best she could, her laughing. She stumbled back into their room and shut the door. She broke out laughing as she flung herself onto her bed.

About twenty minutes later Draco stormed into their room, looking rather livid. He tried his best not to slam the door in his rage but failed miserably. Hermione sat up and smiled at him innocently.

"You…you…"Draco stuttered in rage.

"Me… me…" Hermione mimicked.

"I can't believe you did that!" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't eat that stuff," Hermione said still smiling.

"And you thought I could handle twice as much?" He said storming over to his bed.

"Well, you are the big man at Hogwarts, I thought a little meat would be no problem for you," Hermione said walking over to his bed. She plopped herself down next to the distraught Draco. She put her arm around his shoulders. "now, it couldn't have been that bad?" She said sarcastically.

"I'll make you pay," He said in a fake evil tone.

"Sure," She replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, now your in for it," He said. She just smiled. He pushed her back on the bed and began tickling her. She tried to fight him off, but he straddled her and made it so she couldn't move. She couldn't stop laughing. Finally, Draco thought he had made his point, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered in it. "I told you I would make you pay," He pulled way and just stared into her eyes. Without realizing it he was leaning closer, and closer. Hermione watched him come closer and closer. Finally after what seemed like an eternaty their lips met, in that moment, time seemed to stop. Hermione couldn't help but be into it, it was incredible. A kiss like that coming from her worst enemy, she would never live it down. T_here is no way that moment could be ruiened,_ Hermione thought, just before a loud crash sounded through the house. Draco jumped off of Hermione. Hermione sat up and straightened her clothes out.

"What was that?" She asked; Draco shook his head. They walked out into the hallway and towards the living room, nothing. No sound any where, the house was completely silent. They walked into the kitchen. On the floor by the sink were Bella, and her cooking pan all soapy beside her. Draco rushed to her side. He picked up her head and rested in his lap.

"Bella? Bella? Wake up," He spoke softly, as if the world consisted of just the two of them. "please wake up, please," He pleaded. No sound except the sound of the running water was heard in the kitchen after that. Draco didn't know what to do. He lay her head back on the floor and ran out of the kitchen. He rushed back into their room and pulled the trunks out of the closet.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"We have to go, now. The Dark Lord will know that she's dead. He keeps tabs on all his Death Eaters and former Death Eaters. He will find her, and if we are here, we are as good as dead," Draco said dragging the trunks out into the living room. "wait here," He commanded to Hermione; she nodded. He rushed down the hallway past their room and into another room. He came back out with a box. "money," He explained.

"Ok, now where is that portkey?" Draco said frantically searching the room.

"Is this what your looking for?" A slithering voice spoke from the shadows of the room. About eight Death Eaters stepped out from all different corners of the room. Draco pulled Hermione behind him and held her close.

"I'll protect you," He whispered to the quivering Hermione. She nodded slightly. A menacing laugh sounded through the house, as a cloaked figure walked down the hallway Draco was just in.

"Shit," Draco swore.

"It's not polite to swear in front of a lady Draco, I'd say your father didn't teach you well," The figure began circling them.

"Well, you should know," Draco snapped. That's when Hermione realized who it was, Lucius Malfoy.

"Tsk, tsk, Draco, you shouldn't speak to your superiors like that," He said snaking his hand around Draco's throat. Hermione gasped.

"A mudblood, Draco? I hope she is worth dying over," He said lifting Draco off the floor and tossing him into the arms of two Death Eaters.

"Take him away," Lucius ordered.

"If he goes, I go too," Hermione said with a false confidence.

"Hermione, no," Draco said through his coughing fit.

"Let the mudblood speak," Lucius said. "being brave are you? Think you will save Draco's life?" He laughed again "such ignorance, Dumbledore's teaching methods sure have gone down the drain. Take her away as well," Lucius ordered. Hermione felt two Death Eaters wrap their arms around her and drag her away.

"Well, aren't you a little pretty," A sly devilish voice whispered in her ear. "I'm glad you will be under my watch," He laughed coldly. Hermione gulped; _what had she gotten herself into. _

Black. The only thing they ever saw in their dark dungeon room. All track of time had been lost. No light was ever emitted into the place they now called home. Silence; was the one thing that rung in their ears, night and day. Hunger plagued both of them, since food was only brought in once a day and usually consisted of rotting apples or bread. The small ten foot cell was made of cold stone on all four sides, except a little slit at the top in which the food was slid through. They suspected they were underground because of the lack of heat. Hermione and Draco weren't even sure there was an exit from their cell. A small hole in the corner of the room was the bathroom. Hermione and Draco hadn't actually seen anything since they were dragged off from Bella's home. The only thing that was said to them as they were thrown into the pit was "Welcome to Hell,"

**The end**

_authors note: Well that's the end of welcome to hell... I know it seems sudden, but I do have reasons. I am writing a sequal, because I know there wasn't a lot of real Hermione and Draco romance... but it has to end here... for reasons beyond my control... I hope you liked this chapter. The sequal should be up in about two days... and all will be explained... please keep reading! thanks to all who reviewed! _


End file.
